The Heartless
by Fennexfirefox
Summary: The continuation of Voices In My Head. Read it before you read this, or else.
1. I Sing My Sad Little Song

Author's Note: LE GASP! Continuation! This one is going to have more romance probably. XD

**The Heartless**

**I Sing My Sad Little Song**

The Asylum--

Yuki blinked tears from his golden eyes, staring up from under his wet hair at the doctor that had enetered. There were deep, dark shadows under his eyes, his face was pale, and he was, in all truthfulness, a complete mess. He shifted his arms in the straight jacket that binded them so tightly to him.

"Are vee ghoing to thalk to-dhay?" the doctor asked in his heavly accented voice. He pulled the metal bit from Yuki's mouth, unlocking the head cage that kept him from biting people. "Yhou heve a vhisithor." the doctor added, placing the cage down and helping Yuki stand.

Yuki blinked. Who would want to visit him? Shuichi? No..no..Shuichi was dead..he...he killed him. Yuki shuddered, remembering that night...

------------

_"Yuki." Tohma had said, entering the apartment. "Is Shuichi here?" Tohma found no one, however, and only heard the whimpering of someone far into a different room. Blinking, he walked down the hall, checking all the rooms until..._

_"Yuki!" Tohma cried, spotting the writer curled in the corner and crying. He looked around, and saw Shuichi. _

_"Oh no..no no.." Yuki was whimpering, his eyes wide and staring directly at the crumpled heap that was Shuichi. _

_Tohma raced over and found, that in fact, Shuichi was dead. He stood, a look of complete horror and confusion on his face. "Yuki.." he muttered, taking a step back. Yuki didn't move. Tohma ran out of the room, calling the police on his cellphone as he did._

_And then..well, the police had come, along with an ambulance. The ambulance took Shuichi even though he was already dead, and the police arrested Yuki, mumbling and sobbing and all._

He was put on trial, was found guilty, but insane, and was sent to the asylum. So, he was a mental nutcase and Shuichi was dead. Everyone had to hate him now. So why was there a visitor..?

-------------

The dotor helped Yuki along the hallway to the glass wall where the two people could see each other, but not touch each other. The guards said it stopped the nuts from killing the viitors, and vice versa. They were probably right.

The visitor, or visitors, were Tohma and Hiro. Hiro was glaring with pure hatred in his eyes at Yuki, but Tohma only looked confused. He was so odd like that.

Tohma, being the one sitting in the chair, got to talk to Yuki first. He picked up the telephone on his side, and the doctor held to phone to Yuki's ear.

"Yuki. Why--" Tohma was cut off by Hiro's yelling.

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED SHUICHI!!" he screamed, slamming a hand on the glass, as if trying to break through to possibly strangle Yuki. Yuki flinched and pulled his head away from the phone. A guard came and tugged Hiro away.

Tohma blinked before looking back at Yuki. "Yuki..."

Tears were rolling down Yuki's cheeks, wetting the part of the straight jacket that was pulled up to block his mouth. he stared pitifully at Tohma, as if trying to say _'I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..I'm so sorry...'_

Tohma nodded, staring down at the counter. There was a long pause and then, "Yuki.." Tohma whispered, pretending to look angry at him through the glass.

Yuki flinched, playing along.

"We're going to get you out of here." Tohma whispered, careful to make it look like he was absolutely furious at Yuki.

Yuki stared at him, and managed to get the gag down enough to mouth, "How?"

"Tonight, ask to go to the bathroom, if that doesn't work, try to break out of your room when the doctor comes again. I'll come get you."

Yuki blinked, but nodded. And then, both were tugged awya by a guard. Yuki to his room, Tohma to his car. Both anxious about tonight.


	2. Fly Home Birdie, Fly Home

Author's Note: I'm starting to love this. o.o

**The Heartless**

**Fly Home Birdie, Fly Home **

Yuki made it look like he still had his jacket on right. All this time and he never thought it'd be that easy to wriggle out of. Ah, now was the time. The doctor had come in again.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Yuki asked, and blinked. He was so surprised by his voice. It sounded so loud after the silence of screams and never speaking. He stared determindly at the nurse, a cute little figure who took pity on Yuki. Perfect.

"Of course dear, do you know where it is?" she asked. Yuki nodded, but really had no idea. He figured that's not where he needed to go, anyway. The nurse smiled and opened the door for him.

Yuki walked around the dark halls, completely lost. His arms were now hanging at his sides, and he felt comepletely odd having them free again. As he passed the rooms of the other crazies, he listened to their screams and conversations with the things in their rooms. Every now and then he would hear a child's voice. How depressing.

He sighed, giving up and sitting against the wall. Where had Tohma wanted to meet? Why didn't he say any more?

"Yuki."

Yuki jumped, looking around. Then, he spotted a pair of turqouise eyes staring at him out of the darkness. He stood, staring at the shadowed face of Tohma.

Tohma smiled at him, grabbing his forearm and leading him down the hall. Yuki sighed as he saw he was still wearing that damn furry black jacket, but made no form of protest and just followed along behind him.

Along with being a fashion mongrel, super-sexy keyboardist, and ex-president of the most famous producing company, Tohma was apparently a top-notch criminal. He had somehow broken into the maximum-secruity asylum without setting off any alarms and had gotten past the guards.

Before Yuki had time to ponder how he did this, he was shoved into Tohma's car and pushed ver so Tohma could sit. The car then proceeded to race off. Yuki blinked in the change of darkness and motion, and stared at Tohma.

"Tohma-san.." the driver mumbled worriedly. "Is this really wise?" it was Sakano.

"Don't worry, President Sakano." Tohma said, smirking as Sakano shuddered at his new title. Apparently he wasn't too happy about how he had gained it. (He slapped Tohma) "It is all for a greater cause."

Yuki didn't know about that, but being anywhere out of the asylum was fine with him. He sighed, sinking back into the soft leather of Tohma's limosine. Then suddenly, "Why..?" he muttered, looking over at Tohma. "Why did you help me?"

Tohma didn't answer, and goaded Sakano into driving a little faster.


	3. Hope Never Saved Nobody

Author's Note: God, I hate my computer.

**The Heartless**

**Hope Never Saved Nobody**

Yuki had never been to Tohma's house.He didn't even know Tohma _had_ a house. He supposed the fashion mongrel lived in some hole under his producing studio. Apparently not.

The house was elaborately decorated with just about every peice of artwork known to mankind. An expensive and fancy-looking home entertainment system had been installed in the wall left of a huge window.

The wall across form the entertainment system had a large fish tank with blue lights shining out of it and exoctic fish swimming abotu inside. There was a large bar in front of the fish tank, a few glasses were on top. Most of them were empty and in front of one swivel chair while only one was completely full in front of another swivel chair.

Mr. Sakano was sitting on one of the white leather couches by the home entertainment system and staring at two identical remotes. Groaning, he placed them back on the fancy redwood coffee table and watched the fish swim in their large blue tank.

Tohma spun around in the middle of his living room, furry black trench coat-thing and matching handbag swinging around with him. "Isn't it wonderful!?" he cried, smiling at everything.

Yuki nodded, still examining the many items in the huge living room. If all of this was in just _one_ room, how much stuff was in any of the others? He unbuckled his straight jacket, shrugging it off and placing it on a counter.

He was wearing a surprisingly clean white shirt underneath. Clean, probably because the nurse had changed it today. He stared at himslef in a large mirror opposite him. He blinked.

God, he look so...sick. His eyes were softer, sadder. Dark circles lined them and his skin was so pale it made the snow-white carpet look tan. His waistline had thinned considerably. What was one a six pack were now deep depressions where skin stretched over bones.

Tohma suddenly appeared next to him in the reflection, frowning along with Yuki. "You need to eat." he stated simply, walking into a different, just-as-large room. Obviously it was the kitchen.

Yuki stared after him. He ahd never done anything for Tohma, rarely even spoke to him. So why was he being so friendly? Why did he, of all people, help Yuki escape from the asylum? Pity? Empathy? Somehow, Yuki didn't think it was that.

Sighing, he took a seat next to Mr. Sakano, not even wondering what the new President of Tohma's company was doing here, at night, of all times. Oh well. Some questions were best left unanswered.


	4. An Angel's Voice

Author's Note: I made Tohma sing **well**. I don't care if you say he sucked in the OVA, Anime, or even the damn Manga. **HE SINGS WELL IN MY FANFIC**. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Champagne Supernova is a song by Oasis. I do not own them. I also do not own Gravi characters or Gravi. Sankyuu.

**The Heartless**

**An Angel's Voice**

_"Someday you will find me, car beneath the landslide, in a champagne supernova in the sky..."_

Yuki blinked, opening his eyes and sitting up. After Tohma (or whoever the hell cooked food for him) had served dinner, he had fallen asleep on one of the comfy white leather couches.

He tried to remember exactly what had happened. He saw Tohma drink some wine at his bar, then things went black. About an hour or so later he felt his head being lifted and placed on something soft, and someone cooing: "He's so adorabe!"

Now, he was in a huge circuliar bed. The sheets were soft as snow and jus as white. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. That was the best sleep he had had in months, and waking up to such a soft voice singing was so pleasant.

"Shuichi..?" he mumbled, blinking at the doorway leading out to the hall. No...no. Shuichi was dead. He stood, noticing someone had also changed him into silky white pajamas. He shuddered and walked toward the door.

_"Wake up the dawn and ask her why, A dreamer dreams she never dies, wipe that tear now from your eye..."_

The voice continued. Curious, Yuki stepped into the hallway. Whoever was singing was singing was singing it beautifully. He lamost wondered if the radio was playing the song, but it sounded too real...

_"'Cause people believe that they're, Gonna get away for the summer, But you and I, we live and die..."_

Yuki stepped into the living room, discovering it was Tohma who was singing the odd American song. It was amazing, his accent was perfect. It didn't even sound like it was him. Yuki could only stare and wonder how the hell Tohma got so good.

Mr. Sakano clapped and cheered as tohma finished the song. Tohma bowed, and then turned to look at Yuki. "Oh good, you're awake." he greeted, smiling. It wasn't one of the "Ha ha ha, you're fired" smiles either. A real one. A friendly one.

Yuki nodded, blinking. He was still amazed Tohma could sing that well. He still thought Shuichi sang better, though. He sighed, remembering the teen's happy voice. Only a memory now. Only a memory.

Mr. Sakano adjusted his glasses. "Will Eiri-san be staying here?" he asked, turning to look at Tohma. Tohma stared at Sakano. "Of course he will, Mr. President." Sakano cringed at those words. "He can't go anywhere else, and you wouldn't want him getting captured again, would you?" Tohma raised a white-blonde eyebrow at Sakano.

"N-no sir.." Mr. Sakano mumbled, but ti wasn't clear if he did or not. After all, Yuki _had_ killed hsi top singer, and ruined his best band. Sakano always secretly thought Yuki was the worst thing to happen Shuichi, and he was probably right...

And beside that, Yuki had heard him muttering things like "..damn blonde idiot trying to steal him..." whenever Tohma was around him. Sakano sure was confusing.

"Good!" Tohma cheered, turning to smile at Yuki. "Breakfast is the kitchen. Help yourself."

Yuki just nodded, tryign to take this all in at once.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind...I had to change you last night." Tohma giggled.

Yuki stared and Sakano jumped. Neither of them had _ever_ heard Tohma laugh. Not once in all their years of knowing each other, had Tohma ever laughed.

"T-Tohma-san...are you feeling okay?" Sakano asked, looking worried. Maybe Tohma had choked on something and that was the noise he made.

Tohma blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. And stop calling me Tohma-_san_. It's Tohma-_chan_." he giggled again. "Oh dear, I must have had too many shots this morning!"

He did look _kind of_ red...


	5. Read Between the Lines

Author's Note: A li'l more obvious love in this one, I promise to get some smoochering in the next chapter. X3 I gave Mr. Sakano a first name! It's "Gin". Look for it in this chapter.

**The Heartless**

**Read Between the Lines**

Yuki yawned, sitting on the leather couch and watching the the fish. Tohma had insisted on dressing Yuki before he and Sakano had to go to work, and what he had picked out wasn't half bad, in Yuki's opinion.

Tohma, after digging through an assortment of clothes, gave Yuki a silk black shirt and vinyl pants, and wouldn't let Yuki wear anything else. It was more comfortable then the clothes the asylum gave him, but it _was_ a bit tight in..places.

Yuki flipped through a few of the books on the coffee table, most of which had been written by himself. He smiled, re-reading the hcapters and remembering what it was like back then...when Shuichi was around..

He coughe dloudly and put the book back, flinging his golden hair out of his eyes. Six months in the asylum and it was the only thing that hadn't lost its shine. He smirked lightly, picking up a differnet book.

He stared at the title (Tohma's Diary, KEEP OUT, RYUICHI!) for a while before opening the book and going to the most recent entry. he figured if the diary was on the coffee table, in plain view, and not restricted to him, it was safe to read it.

"_5:33, January, Gin came into my office to announce the arrival of a new band. Even though he's the President now he still asks for my opinion and permission. Isn't that adorable?"_

Yuki stared at the odd entry, and read the one under it.

_"7:00,March, Ryuichi and Noriko are disappointed at NG breaking up again. But I can tell they're not surprised. They've both been depressed. Too depressed to even talk to Koumaguro. It's mysterious as to why Ryuichi plays with that thign all the time."_

Yuki blinked. Why were cute, and, and mysterious underlined?

_"10:56, may, It is so odd how Gin finds the fish and turtles fascinating. I guess they kind of are in a way. So graceful and beautiful. I think I'll get some more today, he said he liked the blue kind."_

_"8:12, May, I hurt my arm today. Carrying bags can be tough! Especially when they're loaded with priceless Peruvian art. But the paintings are so beautiful; I can't describe them in words."_

Yuki blinked again. He noticed if you put the words in order, it made: 'Adorable and mysterious are words'. He wondered if they mean anything, and kept reading the entries in Tohma's diary.

_"8:15, May, So sad today! Koumaguro got torn up by a cat so bad that I don't think he'll ever get sewn up right again. The carnage was so awful, I can barely stand to write it, much less describe it."_

Tohma certainly was an odd man.

_"3:47, June, Tonight is the night we rescue Eiri Yuki. Gin doesn't seem at all happy. I'm just glad Hiro doesn't know, he'd probably try to kill us all."_

Yuki choked, realizing what the underlined words spelt. 'Adorable and mysterious are words that describe Eiri Yuki.' Flipping through later enteries, he found that all of them had unerlined words about him or about how good he was. He also found a couple of photos of him in the back, most of which he wasn't looking at the camera.

Yuki sat the book down and stared at it for hours, wondeirng what the hell was going on.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Tohma: Stalker Extrodanaire! XD

**The Heartless**

**Secrets Revealed**

Tohma stared at Yuki from his seat at the dinner table. Maybe it was all the time in the asylum that made him so quiet, but he was pretty damn sure it was something else. "Yuki." he said finally, putting down his fourth glass of a very nice French wine.

Yuki set down his chopsticks, of which he was using to poke at his rice and curry. Sakano watched too. He seemed to be at Tohma's house a lot.

"Yuki, you've been quiet ever since we got home. Usually you at least say hello." Tohma pointed out. Then he stood, and walked over to Yuki, who refused to look up from the dinner he hadn't touched. "Is it Shuichi?"

Yuki blinked at those words, and looked up at Tohma, who looked sympathetic and worried. Thinking it was best if he lied about reading Tohma's diary, he nodded, and looked back down at his food.

Tohma smiled softly, and hugged Yuki's head to his chest, the way a very odd or short friend might try to comfort you. "It's okay.." he murmed, running his fingers through Yuki's longer golden hair.

Under Tohma's arm, Yuki could see Sakano bristling. He smirked slightly at that. Yuki had no feelings romantically for Tohma, but seeing someone jealous like that awakened old feelings. The kind of feelings where you made nasty jokes about people and pretending to like someone that they like. Basically, he felt like being a bastard again.

Suddenly, Yuki winced as something began pulling his hair. Tohma had grabbed a lock of it in the hand Sakano couldn't see, and was pulling hard. He whispered, in a tone only he and Yuki could hear, "You read my diary, didn't you?"

Yuki swallowed. Damn! Tohma was smart! Much smarter then Yuki had figured. A tiny voice _had_ told him not to read the diary, to put it down and possibly burn it, but he never listened to voices anymore.

"That's enough!" Sakano suddenly cried, standing and slamming his hands on the table. Tohma and Yuki stared at him. "I mean..uhh..umm..." Sakano's dark eyes darted around, as if something in the kitchen besides them had caused this. He sat back down, tugging on his tie nervously. "Perhaps..it would be better if...Tohma-san saved such activities for after dinner.." he mumbled, face, neck, and probably every inch of his skin under that business suit glowing red with embarassment.

Tohma had let go of Yuki's hair and head, and was staring at Sakano like he was insane. He probably was. "Mr. President, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Sakano's head slammed onto the table, but he quickly jerked it back up. "No! Nothing! Nothing at all!" he cried quickly, grabbing a napkin and covering his nose. Apparently the force of impact had broke the skin. Or something.

Yuki's dieing smirk grew. "What's the matter, _Gin_?" he asked, tone dripping with sarcasm. Sakano bristled again. "That's _Mr. Sakano_ to you, sir." he said sharply, adjusting his glasses. Yuki's smirk grew. "Can't handle a little competition, _Gin_? Are you jealous, _Gin_?"

Sakano made an angry sound and pointed at Yuki from across the table. "You see?! Shuichi's death changed _nothing_!! He's still a bastard! He still doesn't care! HE'S STILL EVIL!"

Tohma glared. "Be quiet, Mr. Sakano." he snapped. Sakano was quiet, but glared daggers at Yuki for the remainder of the meal, of which everyone was silent (including Tohma, Gossipmaster of All Rumors).

After dinner, Yuki headed straight into the room he was staying in, and stayed up all night wondering how Tohma knew he had read his diary, why Sakano was so viscious all of a sudden, and why the hell he always had to ruin every minute that could be kept in polite silence.

In Tohma's office (the one in his house, which was built to look exactly like his one at work), Sakano and Tohma were talking quietly (at least Tohma was) about Yuki.

It seemed everyone in the house had to question his sanity, even Yuki himself.


	7. If Nothing Else, Then Incompetence

Author's Note: DEFINATELY probably romance in this one.

**The Heartless**

**If Nothing Else, Then Incompetence**

"He's so cute when he's asleep!"

"Mmph."

"Oh shush, Mr. Executive Tight Pants."

"I resent that!"

Yuki blinked, opening his eyes and staring sleepily up. "Ack!" He cried, sitting up and schooching as far back into the wall as he could. Tohma had been looming over him with an odd smile on his face.

As he sat blinking, with Tohma smiling at him, he noticed Mr. Sakano by the window, possibly the farthest place from the bed in the room. "...?" Yuki opened his mouth, and then closed it, too surprised and confused to say anything.

"You had a nightmare." Tohma explained, still smiling. "And Mr. Sakano and I came to investigate, and when we were about to wake you up, you grabbed Mr. Sakano and held him like a little teddy bear!"

"Ahhhh!!"

"No he didn't!!"

Tohma laughed. "I'm kidding, but we did hear you yelling things in your sleep, so I fetched you a cold washcloth and made sure nothing bad happened." he said, smiling again.

Yuki blinked. So _that_ was what the wet thing was. He thought a slug was crawling over his forehead.

Sakano stood by the door, muttering about something under his breath as Tohma crawled up onto Yuki's bed so he was sitting on his knees across from Yuki.

Yuki scooted back more, but that only made Tohma move closer. Damn, this guy was persistant. He swallowed, wondering what was going to happen. Once you found out a man you barely knew was obsessed with you and stalking you, it was hard to trust he wouldn't do anything..ridiculous.

Tohma was staring intently at Yuki now. "Now remember, if there's anything you want to tell me or Mr. Sakano, you tell us, okay?" Yuki just nodded. "Good." Tohma said, smiling again.

Yuki sighed. Nothing had happen and that was--

Yuki reeled backward again. Tohma had kissed him! Right on the lips! And now he was still clinging to Yuki's shoulders. Yuki was basically helpless. Being awakened so oddly and being _kissed_ by Tohma was enough to paralyze any man, surely.

And then, Tohma kissed him again! Yuki shuddered and tried to move away, but his legs and arms were paralyzed. So, he was forced to be pushed against the wall and made-out with by Ex-President Tohma.

Past Tohma, Yuki could see the dark expression of Mr. Sakano. And, jealousy triggered cockiness in Yuki, so he began to kiss Tohma back, pulling him closer and petting his hair.

Sakano was practically glowing with anger. He stomped over, wrenched Tohma off of Yuki and started to say, "Now see here.."

Tohma interrupted him. "Let go of me, Mr. Sakano." he ordered, quietly. Sakano let him go, but continued to glare at Yuki.

Tohma brushed himself off and left the room without another word. He was the only person both Sakano and Yuki knew who could walk away from such an awkward situation.

"Don't you **ever**touch him again." Sakano hissed, glaring at Yuki.

Yuki smirked. "Whatever you say, _Gin_."


	8. NG and NoriNorichan

Author's Note: Sorry about the long pause.

**The Heartless**

**NG and Nori-Nori-chan**

Tohma had left for work, and shortly after Sakano had too. Now, Yuki was home alone. Now, Yuki could try to sort everything out.

Tohma loved him.

No, not love, Tohma was _obsessed_ with him. But why? Yuki couldn't think of one thing likeable about him. Not one. But then, opposites attract, right? That's why he and Shuichi had liked each other so much..wasn't it?

Gravitation.

Yuki sighed, rubbing his temples. He was having trouble remembering everything, even Shuichi's death. It was like eating all of sudden erased his memory. How sad.

He blinked around the huge, white living room he was in now. The atomic clock read three PM, sharp. Yuki frowned. He felt odd, like something was supposed to be happening, or would be.

Diiiing!

Yuki jumped as the odd doorbell rang, and stared at the door.

Din-din-diiiiing!

The doorbell dinged annoyingly. Yuki stood and went to it, opening it partly and staring out.

"TOHM--OH!!" whoever it was cried, banging the door open and smacking Yuki square in the nose. Ryuichi gushed apologies and helped Yuki back up, flinging a rather sloppily sewn-up Koumaguro around.

Yuki blinked at him, and Ryuichi blinked back.

"Is Tohma Here?"

"No."

"Is Sakie-Poo here?"

"Who?"

"Sakano."

"No."

"...Is Nori-Nori-chan here?"

"The cat or the person?"

"The cat."

"Nope. Neither of them."

Ryuichi pouted, and looked so much like Shuichi Yuki wanted to just hug him tightly and coo and play with his hair and...

"Yuki-san! Why are you hugging Ryuichi like this?" Ryuichi blurted, wide-eyed and looking adorably confused.

Yuki snapped out of his trance and flung Ryuichi away from him, shuddering. What was _that_ all about? He didn't miss Shuichi that much, did he? But he did. It was like that stupid saying, _"You don't know what you've got till it's gone."_, or something.

Yuki sighed. "What do you want?" he half-asked, half-mumbled, adopting his famous impatient/annoyed look. But it didn't last for long, Ryuichi had eyes that could melt a rock.

"I was s'posed to come tell Tohma-kun that Koumaguro got all fixed again, and that Nori-chan wants to talk to him about something and.." he went on, explaining stuff that Yuki figured had to do with NG. Then Ryuichi started blabbering about his cats and how Nori-Nori-chan had gotten out..not really interesting, but better then staring at abstract art, Yuki thought.

"Okay, bye, gotta go now!" Ryuichi said finally, waving energetically and starting to run off. Yuki started to say something in protest. Ryuichi looked so much like Shuichi, it was almost disturbing. But Yuki missed Shuichi, missed his face, missed his voice, missed warm little body, missed his...

"Yuki-san! Why are you hugging Ryuichi like this, _again_?" Ryuichi blurted, snapping Yuki out of it once again. He muttered something and shut the door behind Ryuichi as he ran off, sighing and leaning against it.

He needed a nap.


	9. Blood and Roses

Author's Note: This made me sad to write..

**The Heartless**

**Blood and Roses**

It had all started with his death, he supposed. Yes..all of it. His beautiful, beautiful Ryui-chan being pulled away by depression, that Hiro guy attacking anyone who came within three feet, and even Tohma, acting like nothing had happened.

He _hated_ it.

And it was all his fault. All brother's fault. Tetsuyo _hated_ him.

Shuichi...Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi. Tetsuyo could remember a time when Junou did nothing but brag about how much he loved that pink-haired idiot. And there was Tetsuyo, smiling and laughing, nodding his head. But secretly hating everything that spewed from that murderer's mouth.

He remembered Junou's first little lover. Yuki..yes, yes, that was his name. _His_ name, not Junou's. Junou adored that Yuki guy, loved his golden hair, his blue eyes, his smile. So did Tetsuyo.

_Did you love him too, brother?_ Tetsuyo thought bitterly, staring up at the gray, gray sky that was beginning to pour down rain. _Or was he just another escape from your past?_

Tetsuyo smirked. _But it didn't work, did it, brother? No, no matter how much ass you get your little murdering past can't be erased. _He chuckled darkly to himself, staring with hardened eyes up at the mansion around the corner. _Tohma, Tohma, Tohma..don't you know you're next? Why don't you run? _

Everything was screwed up now, everything was wrong. Tetsuyo pulled the collar of his duster higher, protecting his ears from the rain. Eiri..Eiri Yuki? That's what he called hismelf. Mockery? Respect? Or maybe Junou thought if he took his lover's name, he could forget about them.

Bullshit.

_Who are you now, brother? Kuro Shindo? And then what, Mitsuo Seiguchi? Who are you now? _

Tetsuyo walked up to the large door and heard someone sigh and relax agaisnt it. Not a moment ago he saw his beautiful, beautiful Ryuichi run past, a huge smile on his face. God, he was so lovely.

Tetsuyo gritted his teeth, a thousand possibilities running through his head. _Not even Tohma can satisfy you, brother? Not even stealing my Yuki could satisfy you? Now you have to steal the only other person I've adored? Is this what you've become, brother?_

He dug deep into his pocket, pulling out slowly a pistol. He cocked it, pressing a hand gentley against the door. The figure moved, left, Tetsuyo could hear him shuffling across the carpet, heard him mumbling to himself. He glared, waiting for the creak of another door.

Nothing.

He strained his ears, then smiled widely as he heard the figure lay on a couch, and slowly drift off to sleep. Perfect.

Tetsuyo quietly opened the door, stepping inside the clean, white living room. There he was. There was Junou, Yuki, whoever he was. He smirked, creeping toward the sleeping figure. He glared, seeing that golden hair. He had dyed it when Yuki, the real Yuki, had died. Bastard. Monster. He had to die.

Raising the pistol, Tetsuyo aimed it directly at Yuki's head. "You can never be forgiven." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of his beautiful Yuki, his beautiful Ryuichi. They will be happy.

Without another word, his quivering fingers found hold and he pulled the trigger.


End file.
